L'illusion
by cammylovesrdj
Summary: la ville remplie de surnaturel a vu mourir la jeune Argent, et Lydia Martin, ayant finalement accepté sa condition inédite,essaye d'oublier sa mort tragique et héroïque. Mais sa routine habituelle vient à changer le jour où la banshee reçoit une visite très étrange,comment distinguer le réel et l'irréel dans sa vie embrumée ? [présence de stydia et scalisson.]


Chapitre 1;

Premièrement, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

Secondement, le cadre utilisé dans ce récit, est la Série Télévisée Teen Wolf, et se passe entre la fin de la saison 3bis et le début de la 4, le Ajouter au dictionnaire es 'mort' ainsi qu'Allison Argent. Stiles Stilinski est le petit ami de Lydia, et Scott celui de Kira, Malia ne sera pas evoqué.

Troisièmement je teste ce nouveau site [sur lequel j'ai lu beaucoup de fictions] et j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre son fonctionnent alors ne m'en voulez pas trop..

Résumé de l'histoire ;

Cela fait plusieurs mois que la ville remplie de surnaturel a vu mourir la jeune Argent , plusieurs mois que la jeune Lydia Martin, ayant finalement accepté sa condition inédite essaye d'oublier sa mort tragique et héroïque. Mais sa routine habituelle vient à changer le jour où la banshee reçoit une visite très étrange, comment distinguer le réel et l'irréel dans sa vie embrumée ?

* * *

« ALLISON »

Ce cri raisonna dans chaque pièce de la maison des Martin. Comme chaque matin, aux environs de 6 heures. Nathalie avait pris l'habitude de se lever plus tôt et d'ignorer les hurlements répétitifs de sa fille chérie. Cela faisait des mois que la chasseuse s'était éteinte dans les bras de son premier amour, et la meute de Scott semblait s'être remise sur pieds depuis ce jour néfaste, du moins si ce n'était pas le cas, ils le cachaient bien. Lydia Martin faisait partie de cette catégorie, elle cachait son malaise et renflouait, ce que personne n'avait jamais remarqué, même si Stiles, son petit ami, avait plus d'une fois faillit la démasquer. La routine de Lydia Martin s'était donc instaurée depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie ; elle hurlait, se rendait compte qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, se lavait, se maquillait afin de cacher ses cernes et rejoignait sa mère afin qu'elle la conduise à son lieu scolaire. Sauf que ce matin fut différent, un corps non identifié semblait remuer contre celui de rousse et un gémissement aigu sortit de nulle part...

« Lydia tais-toi, ce n'est pas l'heure. »

Cette voix fit sursauter la banshee, et lorsque ses petits yeux verts s'entrebâillèrent, elle put distinguer la chevelure ébène de la défunte chasseuse. Surprise, la banshee releva sa tête et s'enroula maladroitement dans ses grosses couvertures. Mais ses galipettes peu fructueuses n'eurent pour effet que d'entrainer dans sa chute sa compagne de chambre. La petite voix timide et chancelante de Lydia, encore surprise et émue fut, rapidement couverte par les insultes peu agréables de la jeune Argent. Après un long monologue de la brune au sujet de son sommeil fragile, ce fut un moment d'accolades qui suivit ; Lyly avait éclaté en pleurs, pas des larmes de tristesse, au contraire elle souriait béatement, tellement joyeuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie qui s'était absentée trop longtemps. Prise de court la brunette, avait finalement brisé leur silence animé par les larmes de son amie de sa voix insolente...

« Hey petite hurleuse maladroite, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Mais la présumée maladroite adopta une attitude silencieuse et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son plus beau sourire, son sourire éclatant qui éclairait la maisonnette de la petite famille. Tout cela n'avait était qu'un rêve et Allison n'était jamais morte. Mais un éclair de lucidité traversa les émeraudes de la fille unique de Nathalie... et si c'était le contraire qui arrivait ? si Allison n'était pas... Réelle ?

« Maman, tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Où est la troisième assiette ? »

Sa mère l'avait regardé surprise, dès l'instant où sa progéniture était rentrée dans la salle lumineuse avec son sourire maladif, la mère avait commencé à s'inquiéter. La Lydia qu'elle devait côtoyer chaque matin était terne, aux yeux rouges et cernés, pas joyeuse ou souriante.

« Nous sommes seules Lyly, nous ne sommes que deux. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me joindre votre avis, bien que je conçois que ce n'est que le début et que cela doit vous paraître bien vague..


End file.
